


Chaotic mind

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is going through a small panic attack, M/M, and Gladio helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Ignis was one of the most organized people Gladio knew. But Ignis was also a human being and too selfless.





	Chaotic mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got on Tumblr. If you'd like to send me one too [feel free ](http://skrivarmelodi.tumblr.com/)to do so :)

  
  


Ignis was a loyal person by nature and he never made a promise lightly. The moment Ignis promised something, a person could be certain that he would stay true to his words. Just like the day when Regis asked him to guide Noctis and support him in the best way possible. It had never been hard for him to fulfill his duty, not before he turned sixteen and his responsibilities suddenly grew, altogether with the fact that his body was changing.

Besides the teenage hormones he had to deal with, but – like everyone else – never quite knew how to, and the load of homework he had to take care of, his duty remained his priority. But it took him some time to organize himself and create a functioning system while not lacking any of his responsibilities. 

The concept of ‘taking a break’ wasn't important for Ignis for a very long time, but it was for Gladio, who became his boyfriend during their senior year of High School. He was the one who taught Ignis how important it actually was and that is wasn't a bad thing to take care of yourself and say no to certain things, but it was something that easily turned into an argument between them for the first couple of months. He guessed this was something that happened when two different people became a couple, one of them who valued his free time and the other who didn't care about free time, as long as he was allowed to cook. 

But Ignis couldn't handle seeing Gladio so worried about him and soon they found their own rhythm, even though it took Ignis some time to get used to someone taking care of him and not the other way around. 

Even after four years it was still an unsettling feeling, as if he didn't deserve to stand still and relax or as if he needed to move, otherwise something bad could happen if he didn't instantly take care of certain things. 

So Ignis found himself in a terrible situation when he realized his final exams were four weeks away and he hadn't studied at all.

And he knew why. 

He had become an official member of the crownsguard and had to attend most meetings about politics and also teach a pretty reluctant Prince about the politics and prepare him to be King. But Noctis was older too and even more adventures – together with his best friend Prompto - and Ignis needed to babysit them both more than was healthy. All the things Noctis didn't do, Ignis had to do for him, and so there was basically no time for sleep and the energy he had was all reserved for Noctis. 

It was the first time Ignis panicked over something unrelated to the crown or the Prince, but there was no way he would not fail his exams. Whatever he did, it needed to be done with the best result possible or the best mark. Now, though, he wondered how he was supposed to learn everything for three exams in just four weeks while following his usual routine. 

“I'm home!” Gladio announced his return that evening but Ignis didn't reply. He was sitting on their couch, his face showing the panic he felt and his mouth spilling incoherent things.

“Gladio, I've failed. I never fail.”

“What?” Gladio said from the corridor and after he entered their living room, cheeks rosy from the cold outside, he stopped in his tracks and stared at his boyfriend. “Ignis? What's wrong?”

“I've failed, miserably. I never fail and I don't know how to explain this to the King.”

“Slow down. What are you talking about?”

Gladio walked to the couch, a bit faster than usual and sat down next to Ignis who seemed to be lost in his chaotic mind – and his mind was never chaos but clear structure.

“I have three exams in four weeks and I haven't learned anything yet because I was so occupied with my duty for the crown and with Noctis, discovering his adult self. Not to mention how he and Prompto constantly find themselves in some sort of difficulties,” Ignis complained.

And he never complained, not about Noctis. 

“I can't fail,” he said again and held his head, turning his hair into a mess. “I never fail.”

“Ignis, you need to calm down,” Gladio said and was ready for Ignis to snap at him but his eyes were big and filled with tears when he looked at Gladio.

“Alright, you definitely need some hours of sleep because you're not yourself right now,” Gladio stood up as he said his words and took Ignis’ hand to guide him into their bedroom, with Ignis saying that he needed to create a report for Noctis. All Gladio did was sigh, not allowing Ignis to return to his desk and get lost in the stacks of papers. 

“No work today,” he said again, this time with more authority in his voice, as if it helped Ignis to return to reality and see what the problem was. It worked and Ignis nodded slowly, taking his pajamas from Gladio who then left the bedroom and made himself busy in the kitchen. 

Ignis changed but still couldn't find the peace his mind needed. His thoughts were running in circles and making his hands shake and his body sweaty, as if he was getting a cold.

Uselessly he was waiting for Gladio's return and when he did, dressed in his own pajamas and with a cup of peppermint tea in his hands, Ignis smelled the calming scent and his body slowly started to relax.

“Here, just as you like it,” Gladio announced and handed him a cup of tea before he took Ignis’ glasses off and sat down next to him. 

His large hand ran up and down Ignis’ spine as his cold fingers held the cup and the wonderful taste of freshly brewed peppermint leaves filled his mouth and nose. 

“Thank you,” Ignis mumbled after a  bit  of silence and looked at Gladio, tired and small. 

“You're welcome, Iggy,” Gladio smiled.

“But I still-”

“No. If you say Noctis' name again or anything about work, I'm going to kick your ass, I promise you that,” Gladio stopped him but his voice wasn't harsh. It was gentle, just like his hands which took the empty cup from him and pushed Ignis on the bed. He followed the adviser, reaching out for the book on the nightstand and when he was lying on his back, one arm open, Ignis was too tired to reject the invitation. 

His smaller body felt heavy but the moment he was lying half on top of his boyfriend, sinking into his warmth and smell, he felt like he was in heaven.

“You'll relax now and sleep for an healthy amount of hours. I won't let you leave the bed before you do so.  _ You _ freaking out about exams is clearly a sign that you've reached your breaking point,” Gladio explained, his voice soothing and the vibration it caused, as Ignis ear was resting on his chest,  relaxing  . “Because you never do that. You'll pass exceptionally well.”

Ignis felt his lips in his hair and he knew that Gladio was telling the truth. But lying here, smelling Gladio's familiar scent and feeling his warmth and hearing his voice, was lulling. 

“Now I'm going to read to you and hold you until late morning,” Gladio announced, squeezing Ignis closer against his body and Ignis nodded, his arm across Gladio's chest, holding him a bit tighter before he listened to his voice and fell asleep.

 


End file.
